No One Is Alone
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Someone is on your side, no one is alone. Chief Connor/Natalie Raven The Mist


**I'm loving the mini series of The Mist and as usual my weird ship has returned, this time in the shape of Connor and Natalie, don't ask me why but I love the way he seems to look out for her and appears to genuinally care for her, maybe it's just me but I love them, so here you are.**

…

 **No One Is Alone**

 **The Mist**

 **Connor/Natalie**

…

The church was silent, everyone sitting in their own personal areas of the church as they sat and prayed to be saved from what was waiting for them outside. Connor, looked around, seeing all the faces around him, full of fear and knowing there was nothing he could do to protect them, not this time. This was something that not even he could figure out, not matter how hard he tried too. As he made a move to take a drink of the coffee he was holding, he noticed Natalie coming from the back of the church, he could see from the moment he saw her that something wasn't quite right, he abandoned his coffee and got to his feet. He watched as she made her way towards one of the pews, he realised she was somewhat unsteady on her feet, some of the others around him stopped talking and looked towards her. Connor finally came up to her, noticing the dark red mark on the side of her face, a few spots of blood showing.

"Natalie…"

Her hands were shaking as she looked up at him, the man who had showed nothing but kindness to her since this whole nightmare had began.

"I was…upstairs I…"

She immediately felt Connor's arm around her, guiding her over to the seat as some of the other residents came over to them. He helped her to sit down, his arm never leaving her as she turned.

"Natalie what happened, who did this to you?"

"He wanted me to sacrifice myself to save the others, he wanted…"

"Who? Who wanted you to sacrifice yourself?"

"The young man, he…"

Connor looked around at everyone, watching the way Father Romanov was behaving, avoiding the looks Connor was giving him. Connor got to his feet and made his way over to the Father, anger evident on his face.

"Did you do this?"

Father Romanov tried to avoid his gaze, everyone's head shooting up when his voice was raised.

"ANSWER ME… **did you** do that to Natalie?"

"I can assure you Connor, I did not hit Mrs Raven."

"Well someone sure as hell did, if not you then who?"

…

Natalie got to her feet slowly, walking up behind Connor and Father Romanov, her hand coming to rest on Connor's arm.

"It wasn't him, it was the young man…Link."

"Link did this to you, I'll kill him."

Connor got was already walking away when Natalie took tight hold of his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, you don't need to do that."

"What do you mean Mrs Raven?" One of the other women asked.

Natalie looked up at the younger woman, trying to smile though the pain she was feeling.

"Natalie…where is Link?"

"The mist, it took him."

"How?"

"You have to understand, he was trying to kill me. He locked me in room upstairs, he was going to hand me over I…"

"It's okay Natalie…"

"I didn't know how to get away, I broke the window and the mist…it took him and I…"

Connor moved forward, wrapping her in his arms as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's okay, you're safe now."

"Don't tell her it's okay, she killed a man." One of the others said.

"She didn't have a choice, he was gonna kill her, she was protecting herself. Anyone of you would have done the same thing and don't even try to deny it, any one of you could have been next….you should be thanking her."

The entire room went silent, Natalie pulling back before she looked up at him.

"Come on, let's get that cheek cleaned up huh." He smiled.

Natalie allowed him to escort her out the room, towards the kicthen.

…

Natalie sat at the kitchen counter as Connor dipped a damp cloth in some antiseptic and pressed it gently to her face, causing a small hiss of pain from her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be a little more gentle." He said in a soft voice.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for taking care of me, I know you didn't have too."

"You didn't deserve what happened to you, I might have killed him if the mist hadn't got to him first."

Natalie looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she reached out to grasp his hand.

"You know if I'd had any other choice…but I didn't, he was so strong and I…"

"Natalie it's okay, I'm not blaming you."

"But they are, the others."

"They don't blame you, they're just scared right now and they're saying things they don't really mean."

"I need to tell you something, something I didn't say out there."

"Go on."

"The young man, Link….he told me that Father Romanov told him too."

"Told him too?"

"Take care of me."

"He did what, son of a…"

Connor threw the cloth in the basin and got to his feet, ready to walk away. Natalie got up, grabbing his arm as he turned around, looking down at her.

"Please don't, just leave it. A young man is already dead, I don't want any more trouble. This is a time when we all need to stick together."

"He hurt you, and our own Priest was a part of it. He can't get away with that."

"Please, do it for me."

Connor had his hands on either side of Natalie's arms as she looked up at him, pleading with him.

"Okay, I'll leave it alone…for now, but I am not letting you out of my sight and I'm sure as hell not leaving you alone when he's around."

"You're very sweet, you're a kind man."

Natalie gave a warm smile as she looked up at Connor, taken by surprise when he suddenly leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Oh my." Was all she said.

"Natalie I'm sorry I…"

"No no, don't be…it was just, not something I expected."

"Would it make you uncomfortable if I told you that you're a very special lady."

"I hardly think I…"

"You are Natalie, if I'm embarrassing you then I…"

"You're not, it's just that no man, other than my husband as ever looked at me, the way you just did."

"I know it's probably too soon after losing him, but I just want you know, that when you are ready, I'll still be here."

Natalie leaned up, and kissed him softly, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist before she pulled back, smiling at him.

"If we make it out of here alive, you can try my cooking."

"I'd like that." He smiled.

"We should probably join the other, they'll be wondering where we are."

Connor held out his arm as Natalie slipped her arm through his as they made their way back to the front of the church, Natalie taking a seat while Connor went over to the Father.

"Is she okay?" Father Romanov asked.

"She will be, now she doesn't want me to do anything to you but I know you got Link to do that to her, so I'm just warning you now. If you hurt her again, either by your own hand or someone gullible enough to do it for you, I'll kill you myself, I don't care who you are, a man of god…whatever, you hurt her again and you will live to regret, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, glad we're on the same page."

Connor gave him quick smile before going over to join Natalie, taking a seat beside her, her hand firmly in his.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"It is now, don't worry…we'll be okay, I promise."

….

-Fin


End file.
